


Juste un instant

by Aelig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, North Ireland ne m'appartient pas, Romance, Songfic, de Jean Jacques Goldman, encore une fois, sur Tournent les violons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ce soir, c'est soir de bal - belles tenues et sourires éclatants sont de mise. Et au milieu des danses et des rires, il y a Océane, jeune servante, et Gareth, lieutenant héros de guerre... - OS





	Juste un instant

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Encore un petit OS, encore une fois du GaOcé. J'étais vraiment à fond sur ce ship, eh (parce que les forums de rp lmao). 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Les portes sont ouvertes, laissant passer un flot discontinu d'invité tous mieux vêtus les uns que les autres. La salle est grande, décorée avec faste de rubans et d'or. Des buffets croulants de victuailles et de vin parcourent les murs, des serviteurs postés ici et là près à assurer le service. Des habits simples mais propres, tous de la même coupe et parfaitement identique de l'un à l'autre, sans décorations inutiles ; ils se démarquent au milieu de ces nobles venus d'ici et d'ailleurs dans leurs plus beaux atours.

Ici une robe aux innombrables jupons décorée de perles ; là une veste brodée de fil d'or ; et partout la richesse qui s'étale, comme une affreuse banalité commune à tous. Ils sont rois et reines, princes et princesses, ducs et comtes, marquises et baronnes, généraux et lieutenants, veuves et à marier. Ils sont la fine fleur des royaumes, l'avenir qui s'avance sur une seule et unique piste de danse.

_Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps_

_Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang_

_De tout le royaume on est venu dansant_

La salle se remplit, s'oublie dans un tourbillon de tissus précieux et de luxe éclatant ; et dans les couloirs courent et se préparent servants et servantes dans un tourbillon d'ordres et de rigueur.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

Rien n'est encore officiellement commencé, la reine pas encore installée sur son trône d'or et de supériorité. Elle se prépare, lace son corset et arrange ses jupons, garnie sa coiffure et maquille son sourire ; à l'image de ses gens qui dans une harmonie rigide achèvent les préparatifs dans les cuisines ; à l'image de ses invités qui se posent, entrent et attendent avec douceur et droiture qu'enfin le signal retentisse, silencieux et implicite.

_Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon a seize ans_

_Servante en ce château comme sa mère avant_

_Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant_

Tous se tiennent prêt, prêt pour cette soirée unique et habituelle, de faste et de rires, de danses et de sourires.

Elle se tient prête, jeune fille anonyme parmi tant d'autres, debout dans les cuisines, à remplir harmonieusement un plateau de victuailles. Sa peau métisse rappelle celui de la table face à elle – sombre, délicat, mais au toucher bien plus doux. Ses cheveux crépus sont tirés, tirés en arrière pour les laisser retomber en boucle dans son dos frêle, dégagent son visage éclairé d'un même sourire vif. Elle semble encore jeune, encore garnie de ses rondeurs d'enfants ; mais si fine et fragile que simplement porter ce plateau si lourd donne l'impression à un œil extérieur qu'elle va se briser en deux.

Mais elle se lance, d'un pas dansant, fredonnant doucement, et entre à son tour dans la salle par une porte dérobée. Là-haut la reine est arrivée et s'est installée sur son trône en estrade, donnant le départ des festivités ; et déjà les invités boivent et rient de concert. Avec sa robe si simple, elle détonne tellement en parcourant la salle pour rejoindre un buffet et y déposer son chargement. Pas d'argent et de perles pour elle – juste une jupe bleu pâle, assorti à cette veste sans manche qui enserre sa poitrine, lacée sur le devant, sur cette chemise blanche aux manches légèrement retroussées.

Et les premiers couples s'avancent, et les danses commencent...

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons_

Et Océane un instant s'arrête, pour regarder ce tournoiement de soie et de sourires faussés, son plateau oublié sur le buffet mais un éclat nouveau dans ses yeux.

_Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant_

_Différent des hommes d'ici blonds et grands_

_Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant_

Les portes restent ouvertes, permettant à quelques retardataires de les franchir – lui en fait partit.

Ses mèches blondes vénitiennes accrochent les lumières et son bel uniforme les regards. Il s'infiltre doucement parmi les convives, offrant un sourire ici et une parole là. Son visage a ces traits fins des gens du nord. Il se tient bien, droit, et la médaille sur son poitrail attire remarques et compliments. Il est jeune, pourtant ; plus vraiment un enfant, mais pas loin de cet âge où on se cache dans les jupes de sa mère.

Oui, il a du prestige, ce lieutenant, caché par son air modeste et ses mots respectueux. Il a gagné une bataille, loin d'ici, il paraît, ce si jeune homme qui fait pour l'instant encore un peu tâche dans ce luxe ambiant ; mais il conquit déjà les cœurs de son sourire si charmant. On dit que c'est un prince destiné à l'armée de part la présence de ses frères aînés. On dit qu'il s'acquitte de son devoir avec force et honneur, tel un chevalier du mystique Roi Arthur. On le dit si charmant, si élégant, si galant que toutes et tous s'empressent de venir à sa rencontre, petit à petit, à ce jeune prince charmant lieutenant.

Et pourtant là-bas, les danses continuent, sur cette piste que les pas martèlent en rythme ; et cette danse de mondanité s'enchaînent tout autour, cachée par ces sourires gravés.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

Et Gareth accepte ce tourbillon de rois et reines, princes et princesses, ducs et comtes, marquises et baronnes, généraux et lieutenants, veuves et à marier, qui tournent autour de lui, sans prêter attention à cette musique qui enchante l'atmosphère.

_Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses_

_Manon s'émerveille en remplissant les panses_

_Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance_

Et enfin on le lâche, un peu, juste un peu, et il s'enfuit, doucement, chercher ce qui hydratera sa gorge déjà trop sollicitée.

Océane est restée en salle, un nouveau plateau garnit de verre de vin en main. Et elle regarde, avec ces étoiles dans ses yeux – tous ces tissus chatoyant, or et argent, perles et pierres, broderies et rubans, ces assortiments qui ne semblent jamais en finir. C'est tellement, tellement plus que ce qu'elle n'a jamais vu, prisonnière des entrailles de ce château, courant derrière sa mère qui un jour s'est retrouvée à sa place, petite fille rêveuse qui voulait trouver sa place parmi les grands.

Et elle sourit et s'incline à tour de bras, discrète – juste une jeune fille de passage qui offre un verre de vin. Juste une jeune servante sans aucune place dans ce monde luxueux qui lui fermera toujours ses portes, malgré son désir si fort de le rejoindre, ô rien qu'une fois.

Juste une petite poupée qui rate un regard et un sourire, de ce prince lieutenant qui soudain s'approche dans son dos.

Et autour d'eux les danses continuent, encore et encore, sous cette musique lancinante qui jamais ne s'arrête.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

Et la musique s'envole, si haut, bien plus haut que tous les rires qui résonnent, s'intensifie et s'enraille à n'en plus pouvoir.

_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche_

_Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche_

_"Tu es bien jolie" dans un divin sourire_

Et soudain Océane sent la musique s'emballer, les violons se faire plus rapide ; et une main surgit devant elle, saisit un verre, souffle à son oreille.

« Tu es bien jolie... »

Juste une voix, une voix qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais entendre si elle n'avait été si proche de ses oreilles. Elle tourne son visage, regarde ce jeune homme qui garde sa main autour du verre toujours sur son plateau, l'autre si près de sa hanche qu'un seul mouvement les ferait se rencontrer. Si près et si loin d'elle, avec une certaine distance – comblée par la bienséances et leurs fonctions. Et un sourire, juste un léger sourire, un brin amusé, juste pour elle, la petite servante noire plantée au milieu de la salle ; et ses yeux, ses yeux bleu qui rencontrent les siens bien plus sombres – à son image. Lui, éclatant et né pour être vu ; elle, sombre et née pour être oubliée.

C'est comme un cocon, un cocon qui dure une éternité de secondes ; le temps d'une respiration, d'un sourire, de regards qui se rencontrent.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

C'est juste le temps d'un cœur qui oublie de battre, d'une image qui reste gravée ; juste un instant entre le prince charmant et la paysanne aux doigts tâchés.

_Passent les années dures et grises à servir_

_Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir_

_Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs_

Et l'instant se brise, et comme un mirage Gareth part – laissant Océane perdue dans cet océan de faste qui lui saute soudainement aux yeux.

Et les danses autour s'enchaînent encore et encore ; et ce lieutenant qui rit et boit dans cet univers de richesse, et cette servante qui se plie et disparaît de ce monde où elle n'a pas sa place.

Et la musique qui, éternelle, semble vouloir les lier sans que jamais plus ils ne se rencontrent.

La fête se termine au petit matin. La reine s'est levée, est allée se coucher ; et aussitôt la salle se vide, les convives reprennent la route. Quelle belle fête que voilà ! La plus belle du règne de Sa Majesté, sans aucun doute, disent les gens. Et dans la salle nouvelle désertée, les serviteurs causent, transmettent les rumeurs alors que leurs mains travaillent et rangent ; il y a juste cette fille, à peine sortie de l'enfance, encore silencieuse, encore un peu rêveuse, qui ne peut s'enlever le souvenir d'un instant hors du temps.

Un instant d'éternité gravé dans le cœur d'une servante qui se voulait princesse et est tombée amoureuse d'un lieutenant – le temps d'un battement de cœur qui jamais n'est arrivé.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

Un instant qui la fait rêver, encore et encore, alors que les soirées et les danses passent, sans que jamais la musique ne semble une nouvelle fois pouvoir les lier.

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours_

_Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours_

Juste un instant qu'elle repasse encore et encore, alors que la nuit vient et qu'elle reconstruit ce cocon d'éternité – sa robe si simple parmi ce luxe, ce plateau dont le poids lui est devenu habitude, les rires qui l'entoure et ces mots qui surviennent et coupent tout, alors que dans le fond les violons accélèrent leur cadence.

Juste un instant qu'elle cherche à revivre encore et encore, pour retrouver ce goût d'éternité, cette chaleur dans son cœur.

_Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les_

_moindres détails_

Et ses yeux se souviennent, cherchent et détaillent encore et encore – à chaque soirée qui passe, ce jeune homme aux mèches vénitiennes, au sourire juste pour elle, et ce regard qui la transperce encore et encore. Sa peau si pâle et son habit si droit, si riche – sa droiture et sa voix si chaude, si douce, qu'elle aimerait tellement entendre – rien qu'une fois, encore une fois.

Et ses yeux qui ne veulent jamais cesser de chercher ce regard qui une fois a croisé le sien – juste le temps d'aimer.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

Juste un instant qui n'appartiendra jamais qu'à l'éternité, sans jamais se répéter – sans que la musique jamais ne recommence.

_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche_

_Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche_

_Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie_

_Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie_

Et la scène se rejoue encore et encore ; cette main tendue, ce sourire, ces yeux qui s'accrochent ; cette proximité qui fait cesser d'exister le monde alentour, cet instant gravé de quatre mots prononcés.

Et Océane y repense encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, ses rêves troublés par ce cocon d'éternité ; et Gareth oublie, sitôt partit, cette jeune servante qu'il avait pourtant trouvé si jolie.

Et leurs vies plus jamais ne se croisent, leurs destins plus jamais ne s'emmêlent ; ce n'est pas ce temps ni cette musique qui les fera encore se rencontrer.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vies oh Tournent les violons..._

Mais la musique est là encore et cherche, encore et encore, dans un tourbillon incessant, à réunir ces deux cœurs qui un temps d'éternité ont cessés de battre ensemble.

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours_

_Elle y pense encore et encore..._

Elle se tient debout dans la grande salle, vide de la moindre décoration – debout devant cet estrade surmontée d'un trône, son regard noisette si curieux détaillant les alentours. Ses mains sont jointes devant elle, son sourire éclaire son visage – et un instant elle sursaute en sentant cette main inconnue sur sa hanche, en entendant ce souffle à son oreille.

« Tu es bien jolie... »

Et le sourire revient, et Océane rit en se tournant vers Gareth – juste heureuse. Et lui l'enlace, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux noués en deux couettes et rit avec elle.

Et ils rient, juste le temps d'un instant – avec ces manteaux soigneusement fermés, ces écharpes qui enserrent leur cou, ces portables enfoncés dans leurs poches.

_Tournent les vies, tournent les vies, les violons_

_Tournent les vies, tournent les vies, les violons_

Et ils s'écartent, se regardent, avec ce sourire éclatant d'une personne amoureuse.

Et amusée, Océane attrape les mains de Gareth et l'entraîne dans une douce danse. Et lui se laisse faire, l'entraîne dans une valse, les yeux pétillants.

Et ils profitent juste de cet instant rien que pour eux, perdu dans la salle d'un si grand château devenu musée – parce que là, dehors, il y a amis et parents qui attendent, études et anniversaire bientôt.

Mais, juste le temps d'une danse, dans ce cocon aux éternités de secondes, ils sont juste tous les deux – ensemble ; enfin réunis.

_Tournent les vies, tournent les vies, tournent les vie tournent les vies..._

Et dans leurs cœurs qui battent au même rythme résonne encore et encore la même musique, comme venant d'un lointain passé et d'un cocon d'éternité jamais vraiment oublié...

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !
> 
> Plein de bisous, prenez soin de vous ! <3


End file.
